Snälla bli min
by 117KMN
Summary: Låt: Snälla bli min - Veronica Maggio. Kärlek. " Ingenting? Hur kan du? Du kysste honom. Min lillebror. Hur skulle jag kunna lita på nångon sån? "   Det kommer vara lite stavfel... tror jag...


Sn lla bli min

F rfattare: 117KMN, eller mitt riktiga namn, Amanda.  
>Betyg: T HermioneGeorge/Ron Varnigar: M rkt, sorgset.

Jag kan inte prata med dig n r du tittar bort Sn lla, ge mig tv sekunder innan du ger upp Kan vi inte vara n ra bara en minut r det nu, nu som det tar slut

" George? " viskade Hermione till den r dh riga mannen som hade v nt huvudet fr n henne.  
>Hennes t rar var n ra, hon var p v g att bryta ihop. Mannen hon lskade avskydde henne. P grund av Ron. Hon hade f rs kt prata med Geroge efter krigen, men han hade ignorerat henne. N r hon hade klampat in i hans l genhet s hade han ocks ignorerat henne. Hur mycket som hon en sa, v grade han lyssna. Hermione ppnade munnen, fast inga ord kom ut. Stora t rar bildades i hennes gon n r hon tittade in i hans bakhuvud.<p>

Fast du inte lyssnar vet jag att du h r nd Jag vill hinna s ga allting innan jag ska g lskling, v nta f r jag bara sitta bredvid dig Det var han som ville kyssa mig

George stirrade envist in i v ggen. Han kunde h ra hennes dova snyftnigar, hur hon satt sej brevid han, hur hon lyfte hennes hand och satte den p hans axel, hur hon viskade hans namn.  
>" George? George? Geroge, sn lla. Lyssna. Det var aldrig n goting mellan mej och Ron. Sn lla. " viskade Hermione och bet sej sj lv i l ppen.<br>Hon f s kte att inte b rja gr ta. Hon f rs kte inte bryta ihop. Men hon skulle b rja gr ta, och det var snart.  
>" Ingenting? Hur kan du? Du kysste honom. Min lillebror. Hur skulle jag kunna lita p n ngon s n? " viskade George tyst.<br>Flera t rar str mmade ner f r Hermiones kinder, hon hade f rs kt s ga detta till honom, hur m nga g nger som helst.  
>" George, det var han som kysste mej." viskade Hermione hest och stirrade p George huvud som hade v nt sej mott henne.<p>

Du tar bort min hand fr n din arm och flyttar bort Ingenting jag s ger spelar l ngre n gon roll St ller mig i hallen tills jag fattar vad som h nt F r jag ens ha kvar dig som min v n?

George tog bort Hermiones hand fr n sin axel och gick bort. Han f rs kte s gott som m jligt ignorera hennes gon som stirrade i hans rygg, han fick inte v nda sej om. Hon hade varit med Ron bakom hans rygg. Han hade trott att dom skulle vara lyckliga i alla sina dagar, som skulle gifta sej, f tv r dh riga barn, bli gamla tillsamans. Men d hade hon kysst Ron. Eller enligt hennes mennig, Ron kysste henne. Hon kunde ialla fall knuffat undan han och... Men nej d ! Hon hade l tit sej kyssas, till och med kysst tillbaka!  
>Hermione hasade ut sej till halen. Hon stirrade in i sin egen spegelbild. Hennes r dspr ngda gon stirrade tillbaks p henne. Hon fattade, ingen s otrolig som George skulle aldrig villja ha en bokmal med stora kanin t nder och stora fula r da gon, men var det verkligen slut? Kunde dom ens vara v nner?<p>

Knyter mina skor och g r tillbaka in igen Sitter h r p s ngen tills du ber mig att g hem Letar efter n t att s ga som kan ndra allt N got mer n det jag redan sagt

Hon drog p sej sina r da gympa skor. Hon kn t dom h rt, s h rt s dom gjorde ont p hennes f tter. Hon skulle f bl m rken. Men Hermione ignorerade sm rtan och gick tillbaka till hans ( och Freds ) vardagsrum . George stod fortfarande i k ket och stirrade ut genom f nstret, f rs ker ignorera henne. Hermione hasade sej upp f r trappan, till Georges sovrum. Hans stora s ng stirrade p henne. Hur m nga n tter hade hon inte tillbringat d r och gr tit i George armar tills det inte fanns n gra t rar kvar? Hur m nga g nger hade hon vaknat upp d r och lysnat p hans mjuka andetag? Hur m nga g nger hade hon inte haft kuddkrig med han, s att fj drarna ur hans kudar fl g runt i hella rummet? Hermione satt sej ner i s ngen och f rs kte komma p vad hon skulle s ga, hur skulle hon f rklara sin k rlek? " Du ska g hem, innan lilla fina Ronnie undrar var Mione har tagit v gen. " viskade George som hade kommit in i hans rum.  
>Hermione ppnade munnen f r att s ga n got som skulle ndra allt, g ra allt r tt. F dom tillsamans. Men hon kunde inte f ut n got genom munen. Hon reste sej upp och stirrade p George.<br>" Jag har alltid lskat dej, George. Det kommer jag alltid g ra. Vad som en h nder. " viskade Hermione och l mnade en George med en ppen mun.

The End

AN:  
>Urs kta att det blev s lite och att det lila blev s sorgset. Det kommer ingen forts ttnig, om jag inte har j ttetr kigt n n g ng... Men ialla fall. Hoppas du inte sitter med t rar i gonen.<p>

/ Amanda


End file.
